<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times the Sheriff Took Care of His Pack by Tarvera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152357">Five Times the Sheriff Took Care of His Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera'>Tarvera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emissary Sheriff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, POV Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Argent's have been defeated but there is still a long way to go to get the new Hale pack functioning into a cohesive unit. None of this is helped by Peter adding new pack members seemingly on a whim and without consulting his self proclaimed emissary. Well, Noah Stilinski is going to make sure his pack and people are ok, no matter how whiny a certain alpha gets about it.</p><p>Drabbles all in a connected universe. You don't have to read part 1 first but it is recommended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheriff Stilinski &amp; Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emissary Sheriff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Working through the feelings - Scott McCall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And yes I had a plot bunny! Here is a continuation of the last Five times Drabble series. This is also going to be a series of drabbles that are chronological and all within the same universe as the last set. I'm 95% certain the people I have tagged will be who are in this story but that is subject to change on the whims of the plot fairies. </p><p>First up is a personal challenge to myself which was to write Scott in an understanding and redeemable way. Guys, I really struggle with Scott as a character but I did try to be fair to him here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott hated everything and everyone right now. The door slammed satisfyingly behind him as he stormed into his house after practice. Chest heaving, he flung his bag and lacrosse stick into the corner of his room. He knew his eyes were glowing bright yellow and it was taking all his control not to let his claws slide out. Letting out a pained half roar he slammed his fist into the wall. Dry wall crumbled to dust around his hand and with tears forming in his eyes he slid miserably to the ground. </p><p>It just wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. He hadn’t asked for any of this and it hurt so much. Why did he keep making the wrong choices? What was wrong with him that he kept messing up like this? He let out a choked sob and curled up on the floor, tears pooling on the ground beneath him. It just hurt so much. </p><p>Hearing the creak of his door opening he flung himself up in a panic. Oh god, he hoped his eyes were back to their normal color. His panic abated into something more like confusion when he saw who it was standing in the doorway of his room. </p><p>“Sheriff?” </p><p>“Hey kid. Come here.” </p><p>Meeting the compassionate eyes of the sheriff broke what little was left of his resolve. Falling into the sheriff’s arms he continued to sob until he wasn’t sure there were anymore tears left in him. He felt empty when he stopped crying. Empty and embarrassed but before the shame could settle in the sheriff was already maneuvering him up and down the stairs. He barely registered sitting down until a glass of water was placed in his hand. Startled, he drank it automatically before looking at the sheriff again. </p><p>“You back with me, Scott?” </p><p>“Why…?” </p><p>“Stiles called me and said you left the field upset and actually tried to claw him again. I called your mom and directed her over to my place before coming here to check on you.” </p><p>Feeling impossibly small, he hunched up in his seat. “Oh.” </p><p>A hand settled on his back, slowly moving in circles. “You’ve been through a shit storm of a couple of months, kid. You want to tell me what’s going on in your head?” </p><p>He shook his head and shakily drank more water. When the cup was empty the sheriff refilled it then went back to rubbing over his back. He didn’t want it to feel as good as it did. He didn’t deserve kindness. </p><p>“It’s my fault…” </p><p>“What is?” </p><p>“All of it...Stiles...Allison...He shouldn’t have gotten hurt but I can’t stop messing up. I just screw up everything. I hate this! It’s not fair! I didn’t ask for this, any of it. I just want to be normal.” </p><p>“All right, why don’t we start why Stiles getting hurt is your fault?” </p><p>Scott knew he should be trying to listen to the sheriff’s heartbeat to figure out what the man was feeling but he couldn’t hear anything outside the sound of his own pounding heart. “Gerard he...he threatened Stiles if I didn’t help him get Peter. I knew he was after Peter and I didn’t tell anyone. I was afraid and mad at Peter. I wanted him to die. Which is terrible, I’m a terrible person.” </p><p>Trembling now, he cut himself off and tried to shy away from the warm hand. The fingers tightened in his shirt and slowly tugged him closer to the older man. “Oh Scott...yeah kid, you messed up there. I won’t deny it. But there is this thing called forgiveness and also redemption. Do you want to be better?” </p><p>“Stiles won’t ever forgive me. I still hate him too much.” </p><p>“You mean you hate Peter?” </p><p>Scott hated how kind and soft the man was being to him. He didn’t deserve kindness. “Yeah...he did this to me. I know everyone says I should be grateful because the asthma is gone and I can play lacrosse and I like that part but...people tried to kill me. Gerard shoved a knife in me. And Peter just growls and Derek throws me into trees and I just want it all to go away.” </p><p>“Well. The throwing you into trees thing I think I can stop that and I agree, Peter is still struggling with being a good kind of alpha. He still thinks he can just growl everyone into submission. However, Scott, I know you are smart enough to think about what those two have been through and what they have lost.” </p><p>“Yeah…” </p><p>“They have both been through tremendous pain and I know Peter feels incredibly guilty for biting you without your consent. He just has no idea how to apologize because he’s a bit of a dick.” </p><p>That surprised a laugh out of him. He could also feel himself relax more and more as the sheriff’s hand kept up its gentle rubbing. “I’m being kind of selfish, aren’t I?” </p><p>The sheriff hummed softly. “A bit yes. It’s to be expected to a certain extent but it’s very good you are acknowledging it right now. You were right, it’s not fair all this has happened to you and you can both hate it and enjoy certain parts of it at the same time. However you feel about it though, there is no going back. This is your life now and you need to decide how you are going to continue to live it.” </p><p>The silence stretched for a while again. Scott made himself really think about the sheriff’s words. How was he going to live his life? He’d been so caught up in his anger about everything he hadn’t really thought about that this was it now. For the rest of his life he would be a werewolf. He did need to figure this out and decide what to do next. Looking up at the sheriff again he leaned into the man a little more. </p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just...I don’t know what to do.” </p><p>“This is the right first step. The next step will be you sitting down with Peter and actually listening to the man explain his side of things. I’m going to have a talk with him as well about better methods of training and then we will go from there. The key here is communication. If you don’t feel like you can tell Peter then you come to me. Ok?” </p><p>Scott felt something in him release. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was able to breathe again. “Yeah, ok.” He could do this, he had to do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fixing a Bite - Jackson Whittemore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson eyed the man in front of him with trepidation and a decent amount of fear. The last time he had seen Peter Hale’s face was right after the alpha werewolf had torn someone apart right in front of him. The dichotomy between that image and the impeccable dressed man in a suit was so jarring it had him questioning his own lucidity for a moment. The moment passed when the werewolf flashed vivid red eyes and spoke in an almost purring voice. </p><p>“Jackson, such a pleasure to see you again. I heard through the grapevine that you were looking for me.” </p><p>Jackson’s hand clenched tighter around the door frame. This was a terrible idea but the want was so strong inside him. There was no doubt in his mind that if he got this he’d be the best werewolf out there. McCall had been a loser before and would quickly become a loser again once Jackson was turned. </p><p>Shoving down the shaky feelings of fear he angled his body to face the werewolf in front of him. “Yes, I have been looking for you. I saved your life five weeks ago so I figure you owe me one.” </p><p>The man in front of him smirked before crowding up into his space. It took all of his willpower to not back away from the predator in front of him. Hot breath ghosted over his ear. “Ohh...I <i>owe</i> you now. Is that how you see things?” </p><p>He couldn’t help the slight jerk backwards at the feeling of a fang touching his ear. “Yes. I drove over to the house with Stilinski. I threw that molotov cocktail away from you. So yes, you owe me.” </p><p>Peter stepped back slightly. A smirk was still firmly on the werewolf’s face. Jackson gritted his teeth. All he needed to do was get this stupid bite then he would show them all. This moron in front of him playing as a villain wouldn’t be able to scare him after he was a werewolf. Derek would regret that stupid game in the woods or clawing his neck. He couldn’t wait to see the look on McCall’s face when he showed up strong enough to get back at the idiot for threatening him. </p><p>“This is more than a simple bite, Jackson, this is you deciding to join my pack. You’ll have to obey me as alpha. None of this belief you can survive on your own like Scott has.” </p><p>He nodded his head. “I understand. I’m not a moron like McCall.” </p><p>Peter’s head tilted and sharp eyes flitted over Jackson. All the hairs on his body stood up and his instincts were screaming at him to run and hide. He would not let his body betray him like this or this so called alpha intimidate him. Finally, Peter nodded. “All right. I’ll give you the bite.” </p><p>Relief and victory flowed through him and a grin spread wide on his face. They would all see soon. He was going to be the best there was and show them who the true alpha of Beacon Hills was. Looking back at Peter he had time to register bright red eyes and a mouth full of fangs before everything went black. </p><p>Waking up was painful. His throat was dry and his eyelids felt like something was sticking them together. Opening them was akin to forcing a rusty lock to break. At first he couldn’t see anything and he panicked, trying to thrash out but finding it difficult to move. His limbs were on fire and everything was too hot. Finally things started to appear in his vision. Colors at first but soon shapes. There was someone talking close by but it was like something was drilling through his ears. He wanted to scream from all the pain. He thought being a werewolf was supposed to make you better not worse. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, slipping in and out of consciousness. He thought he heard people speaking at times but the words didn’t always make sense. Eventually he was able to start to make out longer sentences. </p><p>“Oh my god, why is there slime? Peter, did you make a mutated werewolf?!” </p><p>“Mutants aren’t a thing Stiles.” </p><p>“Yeah, sourwolf, pretty sure the proof is in front of us. Like what the hell, why did you even bite Jackson?” </p><p>“I’m still trying to figure out why you haven’t killed him yet.” </p><p>“Derek! Peter can’t just kill teenagers!” </p><p>“If I wanted both of your opinions on the matter I would have asked. In fact, if I wanted you here, I would have asked. You both need to leave now.” </p><p>“Do you even know what he is?” </p><p>“Go home Stiles. And do not tell your father.” </p><p>“Uh, nope, alpha dude, not gonna happen. I just got over from being grounded from not telling dad about all this in the beginning. Besides, he’s like, your emissary ri--” </p><p>“I do not have an emissary. Someone saying that they are my emissary does not make them that thing. If you tell your father I will make you regret it.” </p><p>“...that’s real b-list villain dialogue right there. I’m so scared. Oh geez, don’t growl at me. Fine. I’ll go.” </p><p>The shapes were coming into better focus now but still blurred along the edges. A hand roughly pulled his head back and water ran over his face. He tried to wrench away but his body didn’t cooperate. Somewhere he heard a low level hissing sound that seemed to increase in volume the longer the hand and water was wiping at his face. </p><p>“Interesting.” </p><p>With a last thumb wipe over his eyes, he could see again. Peter Hale was crouching down next to him, gazing at him intently. He opened his mouth to demand answers but only some sort of hissing, screech noise came out. What the hell was that? Fear flooded through him again and he tried to get away from Hale. The werewolf let go and he was finally able to move his limbs enough to scramble backwards until he hit the wall. </p><p>Peter stood up and backed away. His breath was coming in short bursts and that damn hissing sound wouldn’t stop. What was happening to him? His tongue wouldn’t work properly and all he wanted to do was to get away from here. All the sights and sounds of the room suddenly overwhelmed all his senses. He thought he might have screamed but couldn’t be sure. Terror filled his entire body as he heard bones snapping and breaking. Pain was racing down his limbs and all he could think of was to get out of there. </p><p>It felt better to move on his hands and feet but Hale’s face came into his vision again. Red eyes and fangs snarled at him. Screaming again he rose up to leap at the werewolf. For a moment he had the satisfaction of seeing fear cross the smug man’s face but then his body slammed into something which threw him back towards the wall. It just made him more furious and he got up to leap again. Before he could move, an intense cold blasted through the room. His vision grew fuzzy and his limbs seemed to collapse underneath him again. No, no, no…</p><p>“Jackson? Jackson can you hear me?” </p><p>A warm voice was speaking. It made him think of warm summer days and resting under the shade of a large tree. He just wanted to stay in that warmth. </p><p>“Jackson, I need you to wake up.” </p><p>“Don’t wanna…” He slurred the words out but his eyes were opening anyways. Blinking he looked up into the concerned face of the Sheriff. “Whaa…?” </p><p>“Hey, there you are son. That’s it, let’s get you sitting up. Slowly now. You’ve had a bit of a rough day from what I’ve heard.” </p><p>Jackson found he was actually able to sit up. Stretching out his hands in front of him he was relieved to see that they looked completely human. Frowning, he stopped moving for a moment. Why was he relieved to see human hands? Of course they would be human, wouldn’t they? He looked around and met the Sheriff’s gaze again. </p><p>“What happened? Where am I?” </p><p>“Well, from the little I have gotten out of Peter is that he gave you the bite but something went wrong almost immediately. He brought you here and well…” The man shook his head and sighed deeply. Nervousness started to quicken inside Jackson again. </p><p>“What? What happened? What’s wrong with me?” </p><p>“You’re a kanima.” Peter Hale’s voice came from the side and he snapped his eyes over to take in the man who was slouching against the wall. The alpha had a disgruntled look on his face and was glaring a bit at the sheriff. </p><p>“A what?” His eyes widened and he looked frantically back and forth between the sheriff and Peter. </p><p>The sheriff rubbed his face and sighed again. “It’s a failsafe if someone bitten is not planning to or incapable of following the orders from the alpha who bit them the person becomes something that can without a doubt be controlled. Why this manifests as a lizard and not a beholden wolf, I have no idea.” </p><p>Jackson was sure his brain had stopped functioning. He stared at them both blankly. “A lizard?” He said, ashamed at how wrecked he sounded. </p><p>“Yes, a lizard. It’s very rare as it takes a very specific set of circumstances to manifest and most alphas can read the human well enough to not give them the bite if they believe they don’t actually want the pack.” The last words were said with a glare aimed at Peter. The wolf shifted on his feet, clearly trying to go for a nonchalant pose but even Jackson could see the tension in his eyes. </p><p>“Excuse me for not being able to tell the difference between typical teenager cocky bullshit and a genuine little psychopath in the making.” </p><p>Jackson’s aggrieved hey was quickly cut off by the Sheriff standing up and responding in the same angry tone as the werewolf’s. “Dammit, Peter, why were you even trying to bite anyone more? You have two wolf betas and me in your pack. You don’t need more. Especially teenagers who don’t know what they want out of life yet. Look how well that turned out for you with Scott.” </p><p>Peter crossed his arms and looked sulkily off the side. “But I want more betas and you won’t let me turn Stiles.” </p><p>“For fucks sake…” The sheriff covered his eyes with his hand and took several measured breaths. “Ok, here is what we are going to do. I have a spell we can try and Peter you can use the claws to the neck to look into Jackson’s mind and pull the kanima control out of him. Between those two things he should revert to a normal wolf. After that, Jackson, you and I will go to your home and have a long talk with your parents.” </p><p>“What? No!” He shot to his feet. “You can’t tell them. Please...they won’t...what if they don’t…” It was suddenly too hard to breath. </p><p>“Hey, breathe with me, son. I’ve got you. Peter, get your alpha ass over here.” </p><p>A firm hand was on him again. This time it was running soothing circles on his neck and upper back. He felt himself shudder as he relaxed into Peter. There wasn’t any warning when the fingers turned to claws and dug suddenly into his neck. Feeling bitter at the lack of control he had but could do nothing to stop, he let the darkness take him again. </p><p>Waking up for the third time after Peter bit him, he was shocked to find himself in his own bedroom. He cautiously went downstairs and flinched at the sight of his parents sitting there and talking to Peter Hale and Sheriff Stilinski. A lot of hugging and tears followed his entrance into the room so it took awhile for him to confirm that he was an actual werewolf now. </p><p>The next two weeks were brutal. He was forced to quit lacrosse by his parents. Then he had to spend the time he would have spent at practice with Peter and Derek. His only comfort was that McCall had also been forced to quit the team and had to endure the training sessions with him. The downside of it all was putting up with Stilinski watching them and shouting out gleeful ideas for improvements. </p><p>What was truly horrifying though was how much he was starting to like being with all these losers. At school he found himself seeking out Stiles if something happened that was stressful. Just smelling the little spaz seemed to calm him down for some reason. He also found himself somehow spending evenings at Stiles’ house, voluntarily! </p><p>“It’s pack, Jackson.” The sheriff’s voice sounded vaguely amused. He’d just finished venting about how much he hated them all when to his dismay he’d found himself hugging Stiles to get the idiot’s scent mixed with his own. A hand clapped his shoulder and he whined. “Don’t worry about it, son, it’s natural. You’re going to be ok. We all have your back.” </p><p>Maybe they really did. He thought mournfully as he dug into the delicious lasagna that Stiles had made. He just wished he could get all this pack stuff without the humiliation of having to hang out with Stilinski. The other teen was as obnoxious as hell. Of course, no one else was allowed to say this as Jacob Johnson could attest. He puffed up a little remembering how fun it had been to dislocate the idiot’s thumb in retaliation for shoving Stiles into a locker. Yes, pack, this could probably work. He’d eventually show them all who was in charge. Right after he sweet talked Stiles into making cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Dinner - Isaac Lahey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac stared wide eyed at the man who had just stormed into his new place of residence, shouting out Peter’s name. It had only been two days since he’d started staying at the house and he couldn’t help the stomach clenching fear at the sight of a furious sheriff. Oh god, he hoped that this new reality, that felt more like a dream, wasn’t about to be ripped away from him. He must have made some sort of noise because the sheriff’s head whipped around to glare at him. Letting out an involuntary whine, he tried to disappear into the couch. </p><p>“Aw, shit. Isaac, right? I’m sorry kid.” </p><p>At these unexpected words, Isaac opened his eyes and took in the sheriff’s body language carefully. Years of experience had taught him to focus on what people did and not what they said. The sheriff’s stance had softened and he was offering Isaac an apologetic smile. Not sure how to respond to this, Isaac tried to give a smile back. </p><p>“I should have stopped and thought before I just barged in here. You ok?” </p><p>Words, words to an adult, were the hardest to get out. His peers were fine to talk to. Sarcasm and bravado was what teenagers expected to hear so it was easy to dish out. But to a man like the sheriff? All the possible responses to that question died in his throat. Fearful at the quiet that his lack of response caused, he looked down at the couch again. </p><p>The sheriff heaved a deep sigh and with heavy feet made his way into the kitchen, giving Isaac a wide berth. Not sure what this new development meant, Isaac flitted a look towards the open concept kitchen. The sheriff had made his way over to the fridge and was pulling things out to set on the counter. A breath hitched in his throat, refrigerators were things not to be touched, unless one was given permission. Nerves flared up for different reasons then before. </p><p>Was this a test? Did Peter want him to defend their pack place? Should he stop the sheriff? Or was this man somehow part of the pack? The last two days had been mostly filled with lots of visits from lawyers and social care workers. His new guardian hadn’t had a lot of time to go over house rules with him. Isaac had been deferring to caution because of this. No need to get into trouble so soon. The lack of rules were making him anxious though, and this new development was pushing at the edges of his control. </p><p>The sheriff paused, pulling out a phone and sending off a few texts, before moving to pull out knives and a few cutting boards. Now the man looked back in Isaac’s direction. “I’m thinking beef stroganoff for dinner, does that sound good to you?” </p><p>Still not able to find the words, he nodded his head quickly. As soon as the man’s attention was back on the food, he pulled out his own phone and hastily texted Derek. Waiting for a reply was agonizing. Every chop of the knife or opening a cupboard door made him wince. Finally, his phone buzzed a response. </p><p><i>It’s fine. Peter might be pissed but not at you. Promise. He and Noah had this weird flirting thing they do when one of them shows up and passive aggressively cooks for the other one.</i> </p><p>Isaac stared at the text for a while. He wasn’t sure what to make of that response. It both made him feel better and also more anxious at the same time. One didn’t necessarily have to be pissed at him, for him to get punished. That was a lesson he had learned long ago. Biting at his lower lip, he sent back a response. <i>Are they together?</i> </p><p><i>no</i> </p><p>Even more confused now, he cast a dubious glance at the sheriff. As if summoned, the man looked over at him again. “Stiles says you are on the lacrosse team?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He was so surprised by the topic change, the affirmation came out before he realized it. </p><p>“Good, he says you play though, so the two of you haven’t talked much. Though even if you didn’t, I wouldn’t imagine you’d still talk much. Stiles usually talks enough for everyone with him.” </p><p>Isaac felt his lips twitch up in a smirk. The sheriff was not wrong about his son. He remembered one time in particular when Stiles had entertained half the team, during a bus ride, for a half hour about the difference in lacrosse cleats vs. soccer cleats vs. football cleats. The other teen hadn’t even been finished when Jackson had enough of it and sat on the kid to shut him up. </p><p>Silence settled for the next few minutes. It was a more relaxing silence then before. The chopping didn’t bother him as much now. Before he even realized it, he had gotten up and slowly started to make his way closer to the kitchen. He hovered over by the massive bookshelf that almost took up an entire wall. Pretending to browse the titles while keeping all his senses trained on the man in the kitchen. </p><p>Now that his own nerves had settled, he started trying to use the new senses that came with being a werewolf. He was slowly able to pick out the steady beating of the sheriff’s heart, the individual scents of the food being prepared, and under that the comforting smell of cinnamon, honey, and clover. Not sure where those scents were coming from, he hovered closer again until he was at the kitchen island, on the other side from the sheriff. </p><p>The sheriff gave him another smile and this time, Isaac could smell that the man was genuinely happy. The knowledge made him smile back and slide onto one of the tall stools. Before he knew it, he was actually answering questions that the sheriff asked. They were all benign questions that surprised him. Things like, what his favorite color was, or had he noticed being more sensitive to textures since he’d become a werewolf. He found himself relaxing more and more as the cooking went on. </p><p>He had become so relaxed that he actually missed the door opening when Peter returned. When he saw the alpha come around the corner and glare at the sheriff, he froze, he had known this was too good to be trusted. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He gasped out the words, unable to stand the silence. It was always better to get the explosion over with quickly. The worst times were when he knew he had done something wrong and it had lingered for hours. The anticipation would make him almost sick with dread. </p><p>Peter stopped his movement and turned towards him. He cringed down and whined in his throat. Peter blinked at him, before turning to Noah. “What did you do?” </p><p>The sheriff sighed and covered his face with his hand for a moment. “Why, would you ask me that?” </p><p>Growling low in his throat, Peter stalked towards the sheriff. “What. Did. You. Do?” </p><p>“All I did was cook the food, Peter. Isaac was fine until you walked in the door. Why don’t you take a breath and actually ask your kid why he’s sorry.” </p><p>Peter froze in mid stalk. Isaac wished he could sink into the floor. Peter closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were their normal, blue color. Moving back around the counter, the alpha carefully reached out a hand and brushed it over his shoulder. Isaac felt himself release a little bit of tension at the touch. Peter’s scent had shifted to less like anger and more like something concerned. </p><p>“I’m sorry Isaac. Can you tell me what you are sorry for?” </p><p>Gulping, he tried to finish calming down his raging heartbeat and get the words out. “For uh, not stopping him, Derek said you didn’t like it when he cooked, but I didn’t know how to stop him...he’s the sheriff…” He cringed at the last words and shrank as much as he could. </p><p>Peter let out an aggrieved sigh. “Isaac, I would never hold you accountable for Noah’s actions. He does what he wants.” </p><p>Cautiously, Isaac straightened back up. Peter truly didn’t seem upset with him. The alpha didn’t even seem upset with the sheriff anymore. He looked over at the sheriff who was looking back with a chagrined expression on his face. “I’m sorry Isaac, I didn’t consider how it might look to you, not knowing enough of the pack dynamics yet. I’m Peter’s emissary, it’s my duty to do things that annoy him. Keeps him humble.” </p><p>“You are not my emissary.” Peter said, the words grumbled out with a halfhearted glare. </p><p>The sheriff rolled his eyes. “Sure I’m not. Let me know how the talk with Deaton goes.” </p><p>“Like I would use that incompetent idiot. No, Stiles is going to be my emissary.” </p><p>Huffing in laughter, the sheriff dumped everything from his cutting board into a large frying pan on the stove. “Let me know how that goes.” </p><p>Leaving Isaac’s side, Peter went into the main part of the kitchen to hover over the sheriff’s shoulder. The alpha offered sarcastic commentary for the rest of the cooking time. Isaac felt himself start to even take amusement from the sheriff’s deadpan responses. Now that he had calmed down, he could tell that Peter was drawing comfort from the sheriff’s presence. By the time dinner was prepared, Derek, Jackson and Stiles had all appeared. Soon, the sheriff corralled them all to help set the table. </p><p>It was a noisy affair, with everyone there. Jackson and Stiles were a constant barrage of insults flying back and forth. Derek was a mostly quiet, still, presence at Isaac’s side. He appreciated his housemate for that calmness in the midst of the storm of everything else. That calmness, however, did not stop the blue eyed beta from throwing back random taunts at both Jackson or Stiles. The sheriff was in the role of the sane one at the table. Chuckling at the jokes or pulling someone back from violence. </p><p>Peter seemed to be soaking it all in. And Isaac finally let himself relax as he watched how the sheriff softened the jagged edges of the alpha. Any time Peter would start to get too in his head or too tense, the sheriff was right there to joke or pull him out with a light touch to the arm. </p><p>At the end of the night, after the dishes had been washed and put away, the sheriff paused on his way out. The man slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand on Isaac’s shoulder. He was so relaxed, he didn’t even have to fight the urge to flinch away. </p><p>“You let me know if you need anything, alright? I know it’s going to be a long adjustment period for you but the whole pack is on your side.” </p><p>Warmth filled him and he found himself smiling back. “Yeah, I’m getting that. Thank you.” </p><p>A gentle squeeze on his shoulder and another warm smile. “Anytime, son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Running from Hunters - Erica Reyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man who had just strolled into her hospital room was definitely way too hot to be a nurse. Even doctors were only this attractive on TV, not in real life and definitely not in Erica’s real life. Shuddering slightly at the assessing look the man gave her, she became acutely aware of every imperfection on her body. </p><p>“Hello Erica, I’m Peter.” Good god, even the man’s voice was attractive. Blushing, she looked down and mumbled a greeting. She had never hated herself more than in this moment. </p><p>The man tsked and suddenly there were warm fingers on her chin, tilted her head up until her gaze met sharp blue eyes. Feeling almost mesmerized, she shivered as everything around her suddenly felt too much and not enough at the same time. The fingers left her chin and the man, Peter, smiled. </p><p>“I’m here to offer you something.” He moved one of the stiff hospital chairs around so he could sit straddled over it and lean his elbows on the back of it. </p><p>“What?” She was sure she couldn’t have possibly heard him correctly. </p><p>His smile sharpened. “It could be life threatening, that’s the first thing you need to know. What I can give you could save your life but it could also kill you.” </p><p>“Save my life?” </p><p>“Yes, cure you, Erica.” </p><p>Her eyes burned and she looked away. “Get out.” She knew her voice was feeble and weak but that all this was just a cruel joke, hit her hard. </p><p>“Erica.” His voice had softened. “I’m not here to mock you or taunt you with a cheap trick. What I can offer you is real, it just comes with several caveats. But the rewards, I promise you, will far outweigh the risks.” </p><p>Trembling now and feeling tears slide down her cheeks, she looked back over at him. Clenching her jaw tight, she made her voice as steady as she could. “Prove it.” </p><p>Satisfaction settled over the man like a cloak. Looking straight at her, his eyes glowed deep red. Ignoring her gasp, he said in a smooth voice, “I’m an alpha werewolf. And I can make you a werewolf, like me.” </p><p>A month later as she was running faster than she had ever run in her life, she had only marginal regret for her choice. A bullet whizzed by her ear, exploding the side of the tree trunk she was passing. Veering sideways she managed to avoid the next bullet just in time. Her legs were beginning to burn, Stiles’ lecture about how long it took to override the healing process flashed through her mind. Gritting her teeth as she lunged across a small ravine, she shoved all thoughts not related to running out of her mind. </p><p>The ravine slowed her pursuers down enough that she was able to pause for a moment to try and figure out where the hell she was. Even a month of training in the preserve wasn’t enough for her to automatically know where to run next. At least, it had prepared her for how to run through a forest. Focusing on quieting the rapid thumping of her heart, she tried to listen for any noises behind her. The wind made it difficult and hearing had been her most difficult sense to master. </p><p>A shuffling noise to her left, made her flinch sideways and burst into movement. She wasn’t fast enough. Pain tore through leg, screaming, she fell over and felt herself start to slide down a slight hill. Letting herself roll down it, she tried to get her legs back underneath but collapse again due to the searing pain. A chuckle made her luck up the hill. </p><p>The hunter was standing there, looking barely winded, as if he hadn’t been chasing her for the last half hour. She snarled up at him, letting her fangs drop down. But he just laughed at her. “Aren’t you just the least threatening little wolf I’ve had the pleasure of meeting.” He slid down the hill closer to her. She tried to lash out with her claws, only to scream again as he fired a bullet into her shoulder. </p><p>“Avery, you get it?” A voice shouted from the direction she’d been running. </p><p>“Yup. Get your lazy ass up here. It’s a pretty thing for a wolf.” </p><p>Another man appeared on the hill, scowling at the first one. “Lazy? Who just spent the last hour chasing a werewolf through the forest and who got to sit his ass in a blind, waiting for the wolf to show up?” <br/>Oh, that was why the first one didn’t look tired. She must have made another noise because both men looked at her again. Whimpering, she tried to scramble back. </p><p>“Now, now, girly, why don’t you just howl for your pack and we can get this over with?” </p><p>Snarling, she continued to pull herself backwards, one painful drag at a time. The second one glared and shot her in the other leg. When the pain had cleared a little they were standing right over her. </p><p>“Let’s try that again. Howl for your pack, darlin, I promise it’ll be quicker this way.” </p><p>“You ever heard the phrase, be careful what you wish for?” The new voice had both men whipping around, guns raised. Erica almost fainted from relief, as the clear form of the sheriff stood a good twenty feet away. He was in uniform, arms hanging casual by his side, but Erica had already learned that you never underestimated Noah Stilinski. </p><p>“Sheriff,” The first hunter said, “you just walked in on something you do not understand.” </p><p>The sheriff rocked back on his heels and gave both men a sharp smile. “Don’t I? So this isn’t two adult men, chasing down, shooting, then threatening a sixteen year old girl?” </p><p>“Look you --” The second one started to say but the sheriff cut him off. </p><p>“No. You are both going to put down your guns and place your hands in the air and you just might get out of this alive. Any other choice will result in your deaths.” </p><p>The two men gaped at him. “What?” One said, spluttering the word. The other, Avery, actually laughed in disbelief. </p><p>“Boy, you got a set on you, sheriff. What do you think you could possibly do to kill us? In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re the ones with the guns point at you.” </p><p>The sheriff’s smile just grew. “Yes, you do. However, I am the one with an alpha werewolf.” </p><p>Faster than the two men could react, a giant dark haired wolf surged out of the undergrowth. The first man was dead before the second could even turn his gun. The gun went off but the shots seemed to go far off their mark. The wolf sprang back up and slammed its powerful jaws into the hunter’s stomach. The man's scream turned into a gurgle as the life left the hunter’s eyes. </p><p>Crashing in from the forest, Jackson, Scott and Isaac burst through the trees all in a clump together. The sheriff was already moving towards Erica, pausing only to pick up one of the hunters’ guns. Kneeling down next to her he gave a small smile as he brushed her hair away from her face. Not able to stop herself, she let out a low whine. Without the hunters and action to distract herself, her pain had come back to the forefront. The sheriff carefully reached over to her shoulder, pulling the fabric away so he could see the wound. He turned to the three teenagers, who were hovering worriedly over his shoulder. </p><p>“Scott, do you have the kit?” </p><p>The boy started a bit at being addressed. “Oh, yes, yeah. Here.” He pulled a bag over his shoulder and handed it to the sheriff. </p><p>“Thank you Scott.” </p><p>The sheriff took out a pair of pliers and then gestured Scott and Jackson closer. “You’ll need to hold her down while I get the bullets out. Isaac, could you please go with Peter to keep an eye on our surroundings? It does us no good if there are more hunters about and they get the drop on us.” </p><p>Isaac agreed with a nod. “Derek is sweeping in from the other direction too.” </p><p>“Good. Now, Jackson, hold her good shoulder. Scott, can you hold the legs. Erica, I’m sorry but this is really going to hurt.” </p><p>Gritting her teeth she nodded at the sheriff. “It’s ok. I trust you.” </p><p>Smiling at her again. He reached into her shoulder with the pliers. He was right, it hurt more than when the bullet had gone in. Thankfully, he was quick to get it out then move onto the legs. After he was finished, he had to burn out the wolfsbane. Erica wished that she was able to be a little more coherent for that part because he actually made the flames appear out of nowhere. It was so cool. She wondered if Stiles could do the same thing. </p><p>When he was finished, the sheriff helped her stand up. Peter had returned with Derek and Isaac in tow by then and together the pack made their way out of the forest. All the other betas paused to hug and scent her and Peter walked right beside her the whole way to the car. It made warmth sink through her whole body to know just how much the whole pack cared about her. A month ago she’d be all alone in a hospital room wondering how life could even be worth living. Now, she had friends who would stand by her side no matter what and adults who actually cared about her well being. </p><p>Digging her hand into the fur on Peter’s back and reaching out with the other to lightly scent the sheriff, she let herself bask in the warmth. There were no regrets, even hunters would never make her give up her new family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death Omens - Lydia Martin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia really wished this was the first time she had woken up and found herself standing next to a dead body. How fucked was her life that was even a wish she had? Staring down at the blank face of Darlene Johnson, Lydia realized that even more than the first wish, she wished that this was all one long nightmare. </p><p>A sob bursting out surprised her, and she sat down hard on the cold ground. Calling the police meant they would call her mother. Contacting her mother would mean another long series of sessions with psychologists, doctors and probably mediums at this point. They would all say the same thing as before. That they couldn’t find anything wrong with her and had her mother thought about sending her to a long term care facility? Another sob racked her body and she buried her face in her hands. </p><p>Something crackled in the forest and she leapt up, her heart in her throat. Oh god, what if this was the one time when the killer was still around? Panicked, she stumbled backwards a few steps. The early dawn light was slowly illuminating the forest around her but dark shadows still clung to the ground. </p><p>“Lydia?” A figure slowly emerged from the forest, confusion written all over his face. She almost fainted in relief. </p><p>“Stiles...oh god, Stiles…” Stumbling forward she practically threw herself into the teen’s arms. He stiffened up for a moment but quickly relaxed and hugged her back. </p><p>“Lydia, what the hell, holy shit, that’s a dead body. Um, uh, just a moment.” Still holding onto her, she felt Stiles his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. That was when she pulled back just as abruptly as when she had sprung forward. </p><p>“I have to go. Please don’t say anything about me. Please. She’ll send me away, I can’t. Please, Stiles. Say it was just you, don’t say it was me.” Panic made her babble and she had started to shake. </p><p>“Woah, woah, Lydia, it’s ok, I won’t tell, ok? I won’t. But uh, do you have a car? How did you get here?” </p><p>“I…” She looked around helplessly and realized she didn’t even know which way she had come. There were no obvious trails to follow out of the forest. Looking back at Stiles, she felt more tears forming. “I don’t know. I don’t know. It just keeps happening to me and I don’t know how to stop it. I just wake up and there’s a dead person. And I never know…” </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s going to be ok. Do you dream about them first? The people you find?” </p><p>She felt frozen and she looked at Stiles with wide eyes. “Yes…” </p><p>He nodded and slowly reached out and squeezed her shoulders. “Do you scream when you wake up from the dreams?” </p><p>Clutching back at him desperately, she felt almost as if she was about to split in two. “How did you know? I haven’t told anyone about the dreams and my mom takes sleeping pills so she hasn’t heard the screams.” </p><p>Stiles shuffled awkwardly for a moment and winced. “I...well...my dad has some family journals and some books he’s been letting me finally read and in one of them an ancestor talks about someone in his town finding dead bodies and it described exactly what has been happening to you so I thought I’d check on the other things.” </p><p>Lydia was having a difficult time processing everything Stiles had just told her. The words she understood but the meaning was slow to sink in. When it finally clicked in her mind, for the first time in months, she felt something like hope creep in. “You mean...I’m not the only one? I’m not going crazy?” </p><p>“No, Lydia, you are magic.” </p><p>It sounded crazy. It was crazy, but looking into Stiles’ earnest face, she believed him. “What do we do then?” </p><p>“I call my dad and have him send someone out here. Meanwhile, I can take you to my house and we can look at the books. My dad probably knows more too, I don’t know why he never said anything! If you’ve been showing up at crime scenes this whole time…” </p><p>Continuing to ramble, Stiles pulled her away and through the forest until they reached where his jeep was parked. Seeing it there made her frown. “What were you doing here?” </p><p>Looking embarrassed, Stiles rubbed his hand over his head. “Uh, well, the trees were sad about something and they woke me up so I came out to see what made them sad.” </p><p>Lydia stared at him incredulously. “The trees.” She said, flatly. </p><p>The teen bristled slightly. “Hey, did I just judge you for showing up at a dead body nobody knew was dead yet? Magic Lydia. Magic is real and yes, the trees talk to me, ok?” </p><p>It was a good point and Lydia found herself looking away, feeling uncomfortable. Stiles sighed noisily and grabbed her hand again to tug her towards his jeep. Following without complaint, she let her mind wander while Stiles called his father and then started up the jeep. When they pulled up to the Stilinski house and she saw a familiar car in the driveway, she reached over and punched Stiles. </p><p>“Hey, owe, what the fuck?” </p><p>“Why did you call him?” </p><p>“What? Who…?” Stiles followed her glare to the Porsche and rolled his eyes. “Oh, him, yeah...he just shows up sometimes.” </p><p>“Well. Call him and tell him to leave because there is no way I’m going to say any of this where he can hear.” </p><p>Wincing, Stiles scrunched up in his seat in the jeep. “Uh, I can’t…” </p><p>What do you mean can’t?” She said, practically hissing the words. </p><p>Stiles flailed in the car, flinging his arms wildly. “I just can’t, ok. Look. You want to know what’s going on with you then this is how we do it. I’ll explain everything or my dad will because I tend to ramble and then get distracted on things that aren’t relevant. But Jackson will know anyway because one of us will tell him.” </p><p>Feeling completely outraged now, she was about to demand that Stiles take her home when the sheriff’s cruiser came up behind them to park. Glaring at Stiles, she wrenched the door open and stomped out of the car. Ignoring both Stiles and his father as the two of them began to speak behind her, she marched up to the front door. Before she could try and open it, it swung open to reveal a frazzled looking Jackson. </p><p>Jackson ignored her completely to shove by her and head towards Stiles. She stood there gaping for a moment while Jackson grabbed the other teen and growled at him. Growled. She had just heard actually growling coming out of her ex boyfriend. Her jaw snapped shut and she quickly turned to go into the house. Not sure what exactly to do with herself now that she was inside, she hovered until the sheriff walked in to give her a smile. </p><p>“Miss Martin, I apologize for the delay here. I just needed to get a few things straight with Stiles.” The teen in question had followed his father into the house with Jackson close behind. </p><p>“More like lecture me…” </p><p>The sheriff gave his son an annoyed look. “When I tell you not to go out and wander in the preserve alone, I mean it. Next time the trees are sad, ask Derek or Peter to go with you.” </p><p>“Can we please get to the explaining part now?” Lydia was slightly ashamed to admit that she felt suspiciously close to tears again. </p><p>“Of course, why don’t we all go into the kitchen and sit down. Stiles, make some tea please. The one out of the blue tin.” </p><p>“Sure thing pops.” </p><p>While Stiles rustled around the kitchen getting things for tea ready, the sheriff guided Lydia to a seat at the table. “Stiles tell me you’ve been having dreams on top of the sleep walking?” </p><p>“Yes…” She shot a nervous look at Stiles then back at the sheriff. “He said, he thinks I’m magic or have magic…” </p><p>The sheriff gave her a warm smile. “Have might be the better word for it. Lydia, I believe you are something called a banshee. A supernatural bloodline that would have started with a fae ancestor long ago.” </p><p>Lydia sat stunned as the sheriff went on to explain the supernatural world around Beacon Hills and give an overview of everything that had been happening over the past six months. He ended with saying that he believed that apparently when Peter Hale had attacked her at the winter formal that her powers had been woken up. </p><p>The whole story took a long time to get through, it had several long pauses when she needed a break or Stiles made them food to eat. By the time they were finished, Derek Hale as well as Isaac and Erica had shown up. Still feeling from all the new things she had learned, in the end she found that there was only one question left. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked. “Why did you let me think I was crazy this whole time?” </p><p>The sheriff sighed deeply and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Lydia, I really am. I approached your mother after the first one and tried to speak with her about it. It didn’t go well and she forbade me from speaking to you. I didn’t realize it was as bad as it was and I’m sorry.” </p><p>Feeling a bit hollow, she drew away from the man and brought her arms up and around herself. “I understand. So what….what do I do now?” </p><p>“That’s up to you. I believe I can help you organize your mind better so that the dreams don’t affect you as much. We can speak to your mother again if you want to. Peter can come as well, it will be easier to convince her if we have visual proof of a werewolf.” </p><p>“Can I think about it? This is all…” She trailed off and waved an arm around the room. </p><p>“Of course. Do you want someone to take you home?” At her nod, he turned to the room but Stiles was already moving. </p><p>“I can. That is...if you don’t mind?” </p><p>“I don’t mind.” </p><p>They drove mostly in silence, she had so much to think about that she wasn’t even sure what questions she should be asking Stiles. When they reached the house, she was happy to not see her mom’s car parked there. Hopefully, it meant her mother hadn’t even noticed her absence in the morning. Before Stiles could say anything she got out of the jeep and hurried inside. </p><p>The next week was filled with awkward meetings of the various members of what she now knew was a werewolf pack. Stiles and his father being the two humans in it apparently. While Scott hadn’t been at the sheriff’s house that morning, it wasn’t hard to figure out that the teen was also a werewolf. A quick interrogation of Stiles later and she had that whole story. Apparently Scott was in the pack but was still struggling with Peter as the alpha. </p><p>After the week had passed, she stood once again at the Stilinski’s front door with her heart hammering away. It opened again before she could knock but this time, Peter Hale was standing in the entryway. He gave her a cocky smile before giving a slight bow and a sweep of his hand to usher her inside. </p><p>Once she was inside she moved sideways, so she could keep the alpha werewolf in her sights at all times. Peter just smirked at her and called out into the house. “Noah, your redheaded banshee is here.” </p><p>The sheriff came out of another room and glared at the werewolf. “How did you get in? My wards should have tripped.” </p><p>The werewolf somehow looked even more smug. “Oh dear, did a simple werewolf like myself somehow get around your powerful little magic spells? Are you sure you should be an emissary?” </p><p>Sighing and rubbing his forehead, the sheriff looked at her. “Hello Lydia, please come in and ignore the egomaniac.” </p><p>Looking annoyed at being ignored, Peter followed them into the kitchen. Lydia took her cue from the sheriff and pointedly did not look at the werewolf. Instead she addressed the sheriff. “I came here to ask for your help, with controlling the banshee and also with telling my mother.” </p><p>Just as the sheriff was nodding and about to speak, Peter jumped in. “Now, wait a minute. Noah is my emissary, he doesn’t get to decide who does or doesn’t know anything about us.” </p><p>“Really? Just a minute ago you were trying to get rid of me again and now you’re going territorial over me?” </p><p>Peter bristled. “I’m just saying, I am the alpha and you shouldn’t make these decisions without consulting me first.” </p><p>“Peter.” The sheriff reached out and placed a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “You are my alpha and I do respect you. All I am doing is figuring out the best way of incorporating our new pack member. If you have suggestions for that, please let me know.” </p><p>Lydia started and looked between the two men. “Pack member? But I’m not a wolf.” </p><p>Looking at her, Peter raised an eyebrow. “No, but seeing as that somehow every single one of my betas managed to scent mark you this week and you are going to be trained by my emissary, it means you already are pack.” He sighed and turned back to the sheriff. “All right. Fine. Do it your way.” </p><p>She looked at the sheriff, hope was filling her up. All week as she had watched the pack, she had been longing to be able to belong to something like they did. “Am I really part of the pack?” </p><p>The sheriff smiled at her. “Yes, Lydia, if you want to be.” </p><p>Feeling almost giddy, she went over to the kitchen table and sat down. “All right then, let’s get started on my training.” </p><p>Later that night, after a long arduous talk with her mother that had ended in tears and hugging, she let herself drift off to sleep. For the first time in a very long time, she wasn’t afraid to sleep anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that finishes up this entry into the emissary sheriff series. I have some ideas for another five things Drabble but also am considering a longer story entry. Not sure when I'll get to it as these definitely just come from plot bunnies that strike without warning. </p><p>Thank you all who read through the whole thing! I appreciate you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>